CCS Crossover Fic
by Raine8
Summary: *Reposted* A CCS crossover fic with Harry Potter. Read to find out more...
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Chapter One: Untitled  
  
"Oi, Harry, Hermione!" A red-haired boy with very distinct freckles stood panting on the doorway of a train compartment, looking at his raven- haired friend and the girl with the bushy hair inside.  
  
"Ron, sit down, will you," the bushy-haired female told her friend. "You're gonna fall when the train starts moving."  
  
Ron glared at her, but took his seat across from them anyway. "Just heard the news from Dean myself. You're not going to believe this, you guys!"  
  
Harry leaned forward in curiosity, munching on a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Hermione had given him and tried hard not to grimace. He had picked a broccoli-flavored bean. "What is it?"  
  
"Seamus just told Dean, and Dean told me," Ron paused dramatically, then took a deep breath. "He said Dumbledore arranged it. We're going to have some fifth-year transfer students from other countries!"  
  
Hermione took out her wand and her Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five, apparently not too interested with the news, but Ron could see the way that her eyes were glittering contemplatively, and she was smiling slightly.  
  
Harry leaned backwards, a slight frown on his face. "Dumbledore arranged it? That's weird..."  
  
"Why weird, Harry?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't it be dangerous? Voldemort's back and the Death Eaters have united again, haven't they?"  
  
It was Ron who answered. "Yeah well, Dumbledore's not exactly what most people would call normal, you know." Then he looked up at the clock on the wall of the platform. "Wonder why the train's not moving yet. We're late."  
  
Hermione glanced out as well, then scrambled back from the window when a bright blinding light exploded from the platform very near the window. Blinking, Harry and the other two looked out from the window when the light lessened enough. Other startled Hogwarts students in the other compartments were raising their windows as well and looking out, some holding their wands at the ready, some looking alarmed.  
  
They were relieved when all they saw were three fifteen-year old students on the platform, their bags and luggage at their feet. Two of them were boys, one with unruly chestnut brown hair, the other with black hair and wearing glasses. The other one was a girl with auburn, waist-length hair, wearing a knee-length white pleated skirt, and a pink blouse with matching white and pink tennis sneakers. Her hair was loose and she was wearing no hair clips or headbands. The brown haired boy beside her was wearing a forest green polo shirt and khaki pants. Suddenly, a shocked "HOOOEEEE!!!" reached their ears and they all watched as the trio picked up their luggage and sprinted towards the train.  
  
They sat back down, ears pricked as an apologetic feminine voice reached their ears.  
  
"Gomenasai, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun." The voice said, coming closer and closer to them. "I'm really sorry I made you guys late."  
  
A soothing voice replied to her. "Daijobu, Sakura. At least we still got here, ne?"  
  
Another calm voice seconded. "Like my *cute little descendant* here just said, it's really alright, Sakura-san."  
  
"Shut up, you baka freak!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, calm down!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment door slid open and standing in the doorway were... 


	2. Untitled

Chapter Two: Untitled  
  
Suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment door slid open and standing in the doorway were.  
  
The unfamiliar trio that they had seen outside on the Platform just earlier on.  
  
Harry Potter and Co. stared at them, and the strangers stared back.  
  
The girl was the one who broke the silence first. "Ano, is it all right with you guys if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked with a smile.  
  
Harry and Hermione smiled at them, while Ron purpled and blushed like a tomato. "S-sure, why not?" He quickly scrambled over to Harry and Hermione's side.  
  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu, I mean-thank you so much," she replied, plopping down on the seat he had just vacated. She looked back at the doorway and sweatdropped animé style to see Syaoran and Eriol still continuing their staring match, Syaoran glaring at Eriol, Eriol staring back with his own evil smile at his so-called *cute little descendant*.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, sit down! The train's about to move!" She said, pulling at the arm of the amber-eyed boy, still not breaking his glare on the other male. The one she had called Eriol shrugged and sat down on girl's other side.  
  
"I'm Hermione," Hermy said, reaching out with her hand to shake with Sakura.  
  
Ron introduced himself as well, though not losing his blush. "I'm Ron Weasley. You know who he is, of course," he said breathlessly, blushing even more when Sakura smiled at him and gesturing to the raven-haired boy who looked a little like Eriol sitting between him and Hermione.  
  
"Iie, we don't," Sakura shook her head apologetically. "Were we supposed to?"  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron's eyes widened. "You don't know him?!"  
  
Shaking his head at Ron's antics, the raven-haired boy's eyes brightened as he shook hands with Sakura. "Thank god, someone who doesn't know me! I'm Harry Potter. Don't mind Ron, he's just surprised that you don't know me."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto," she said brightly. She gestured to her friends. "This are my friends, Syaoran Li, and this is Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
Syaoran's face slightly softened when Sakura patted his hand. Loosening up a bit from his rigidly straight posture, he nodded with a small smile to the other three as he draped his arm over Sakura's shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure you're only friends with him, Sakura?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You may call me Li, and no, Sakura's my girlfriend," Syaoran replied, smiling down at Sakura. She returned his smile. Ron looked a little crestfallen.  
  
Eriol spoke up suddenly. "As Sakura-san said, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, but you can call me Eriol. My last name's too long and hard to pronounce anyway." He turned to Harry. "Why were you saying that Ron was expecting us to know who you were?"  
  
"Because I was the one who defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was the one who gave me this scar." He pushed back his bangs to show them the lightning-bolt scar. "But as Dumbledore announced last term,--Dumbledore's the Head Master of Hogwarts-Voldemort's risen again. They're saying that he's going to try to overrule the wizarding community again, and a much more violent and deadly reign awaits the wizarding world again."  
  
Sakura took the packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that Hermione offered her. Opening it, she popped a bean into her mouth before her face turned a bright red. Taking the napkin that a worried Syaoran offered her, she spit the bean into it abruptly. "That was pepper-flavored!" she burst out.  
  
Hermione looked apologetic. "I forgot to tell you, when they say 'every flavor', they mean 'every flavor'."  
  
Ron meanwhile was wondering why Hermione seemed to have lost her bossy attitude while talking with the newcomers. Truthfully, she was even grinning toothily at Sakura.  
  
After drinking from the bottle of water that Eriol gave her, she said, "So, that means this Voldemort is really powerful, ne?"  
  
"Really powerful?!" Ron exclaimed. He still couldn't believe that these kids really hadn't heard about the Dark Lord. "Of course he's really powerful!" He faltered under Li's glare. Apparently, the foreign boy had noticed his admiring stare at his girlfriend. Eriol noticed it too.  
  
"My *cute little descendant*, you really should calm down you know," he said, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Urasai! You baka Eriol!" Syaoran retaliated.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Syaoran-kun, don't be rude, onegai?" When he calmed down after giving her a small smile, she turned to Eriol who was smiling evilly at Syaoran. "Eriol-kun, you really should stop teasing Syaoran-kun so much."  
  
"Demo, Sakura-san, it's so much fun!" He said brightly.  
  
She sweatdropped again. "I'll tell Tomoyo-chan if you don't stop teasing Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol sighed, pouting a little. "Fine, but just for you and Tomoyo, okay?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Harry interjected curiously, "What country are you guys from anyway?"  
  
It was Sakura who answered. "I'm from Japan. Syaoran-kun's from China, but he transferred to my school when we were 11 because he had to take care of some. business there. Eriol-kun's from England. He transferred to our school not long after Syaoran-kun."  
  
"You must know each other very well then," Harry commented.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch. "You know, we should really change into our school robes now. I expect we'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes." She turned to Sakura. "You want to come with me to change?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione-san."  
  
Syaoran kissed her on the cheek before letting go, Harry and Ron blushing a little at the very public displays of affection between the two. He raised one eyebrow at them, "what? You've never seen anyone kiss a girl before?"  
  
Sakura's parting words brought them out of their embarrassment. "Try not to kill Eriol-kun, alright, Syao-chan?"  
  
"As if he could, Sakura-san," he called back. Eriol turned to the window with a confident smile. You wouldn't hurt me, would you, my *cute little descendant*?"  
  
"Don't bet on it," Syaoran replied through gritted teeth. 


	3. Untitled

Chapter Three: Untitled  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore to start the feast. The Sorting for the new first years had long been finished and they were now waiting for the feast to start.  
  
Ron groaned, rubbing his stomach. "Hurry up, why don't they? I'm hungry!"  
  
Harry meanwhile, was looking all around the Great Hall for their new friends. "I don't see Sakura or Li or Eriol anywhere, do you?"  
  
"Maybe they had to do something first." Hermione said, crossing her arms, a little frustrated at how much attention Harry was pouring on the new girl.  
  
Seamus Finnigan, another Gryffindor fifth-year and a friend of Harry and Ron heard their conversation. "You've met the new students already, Harry? How were they?"  
  
Dean and Neville turned to them as well curiously.  
  
It was Ron who answered proudly, completely forgetting his hunger. "They were way cool!" he exclaimed. "And the girl was cute as well, but she's the girlfriend of that Li guy."  
  
At the teacher's table, Dumbledore suddenly stood up and clapped his hands three times and all the students quieted.  
  
"This term, we are pleased to announce that we have a new witch and two wizards in Hogwarts. They have graciously agreed to come at my own request. I have decided to. call for them under the recent and unfortunate. circumstances, aside from the fact that they need to finish their magical studies here. They will study amongst the fifth-year students." Everyone turned to the double doors when it started creaking open slowly. "Ah, here they are."  
  
All of the students stared as in marched Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol straight towards Professor McGonagall, who was waiting with the Sorting Hat at the front of the room. Hermione smiled at Sakura when she passed, and Sakura returned the smile. They were all wearing their Hogwarts robes.  
  
Ron whispered to a wide-eyed Seamus as they passed, "Told ya she was pretty."  
  
Apparently, many people shared his opinion. Boys were staring at Sakura openly, a little mesmerized by her bright emerald eyes and bright smile. Not to be outdone, several girls not only from Gryffindor but from other Houses as well were whispering to each other about how cool and handsome Eriol and Syaoran looked.  
  
"You will be sorted as fifth-years." McGonagall announced sternly, looking over her spectacles at the new students. She unrolled a short parchment after placing the Sorting Hat on the stool. "You will put on the Sorting Hat and he will tell you which House you belong. For every good thing that you do, you will earn points for your house. Rule breaking and not being able to follow the teachers or not doing well at your studies will deduct points from your House. Let us begin." She looked at the parchment, "Kinimoto, Sakura!"  
  
Syaoran gave her a small reassuring smile and squeezed her hand before she sat in the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.  
  
Sakura heard a voice whispering in her ear once she put the Sorting Hat on, "So, Card Mistress, you finally arrived. I was wondering when you were going to come to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hoe?! Y-you're not a ghost ri-right?" she whispered back.  
  
"Of course not!" The hat whispered back indignantly, sounding a little offended. "Anyway, which House should I put you. So powerful. much more powerful than anyone I have ever sorted. you could learn lots of things here easily. you are also kind and compassionate. lots of courage, I see. And what's this?! You love someone." the hat hissed, making Sakura blush a little. "I'm sure of it then! GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted the last word.  
  
The Gryffindor Table erupted in cheers upon hearing the Hat's decision. Hermione moved over to make room for Sakura as she sat down.  
  
"Cool, Sakura!" Ron cheered.  
  
Sakura blushed a little. "Arigatou-I mean, thanks!"  
  
Seamus and Dean blushed when she turned to them. "I'm Sakura Kinimoto! You guys are?"  
  
They introduced themselves as well. Just then, another shout of "GRYFFINDOR!" reached their ears. Turning around, Sakura saw Syaoran heading towards them. She shifted to make room for him. "Sugoi, Syaoran- kun! We're in the same House," she said happily.  
  
He was glaring at the front of the room, where Eriol was now putting on the Sorting Hat. "Yeah. I told the hat that he better not put Hiragizawa with-" he was cut off when the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" for the last time. Cursing fluently in Japanese, he glared at Eriol's smirking face.  
  
Eriol walked over to them, sitting beside Ron and smirking evilly at Syaoran. "The hat told me you said you would rip it apart if it put me in the same House, my *cute little descendant*," Eriol told him after greeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Baka hat," Syaoran muttered, crossing his arms. Harry and Ron laughed. Eriol had told them what 'baka' meant on the train ride.  
  
Hermione leaned over towards Sakura. "They don't like each other much, do they? And what's this 'descendant' thingie?"  
  
Sakura sighed as the dishes magically filled with food. "It's a long story, Hermie-san. You wouldn't want to know."  
  
Syaoran cut a small piece off the steak he had put into his plate. Using his fork, he fed it to Sakura, who smiled her thanks at him. He smiled back, before Seamus told him, "You do know that lots of people are staring at you guys right now, right?"  
  
Sweatdropping, Sakura and Syaoran glanced at the other students. Lots of the girls were swooning over the romantic scene and some guys were staring enviously at Syaoran. Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and whispered to her, "Are all the people here in Hogwarts this weird?"  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Eriol about which school of magic they had been enrolled in before they transferred to Hogwarts. Exchanging looks of confusion, Sakura and Syaoran looked at Eriol as if debating their answer.  
  
After chewing a bite of roast beef thoroughly, he answered, "Actually, we haven't had any proper magical schooling-"  
  
"You haven't?" Neville squeaked.  
  
"But you could say that Sakura and I have been training under the same sorcerer, Clow Reed. Syaoran and I are related to him, after all."  
  
"CLOW REED?!"  
  
Even the older students began listening in on their conversation at the mention of Clow Reed. Eriol raised an eyebrow at their shocked faces. "You know him?"  
  
"He's beyond famous," Hermione breathed out. "They say he's even in Dumbledore and You-Know-Who's League!"  
  
"What about you, Li?" Harry turned to the unfazed boy. "Where have you studied magic?" Everyone in the Gryffindor Table strained to hear his reply.  
  
He glanced at Harry before replying, "I've been training in China, under the Li Clan, since I was three. I'm the Clan Leader now," he replied nonchalantly.  
  
"LI CLAN?!"  
  
Li frowned at their even more startled expressions. "Why? What's wrong with that?"  
  
Ron found his voice first, gaping at Li in awe. "Bloody Hell!! You're from the Li Clan in China?! And you're the Clan Leader now?"  
  
"Well, technically, I am, but my mother has been managing the clan's business for me because I had to attend school here."  
  
"Did you know that you guys are waaaay famous?!" Ron exclaimed. Several girls were now patting their robes looking for quills, probably to get the trio's autographs.  
  
They all shrugged again and continued eating as if nothing had happened, a vein popping on Syaoran's forehead when two Gryffindor siblings who had introduced themselves as Colin and Dennis Creevey kept taking pictures of them with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall started tapping her crystal goblet a couple of times and the room quieted, looking once again towards the Head Table.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again. "Forgive me, I forgot to announce a few more things. First, because of the aforementioned recent circumstances, we are adding another class to the curriculum. It is a physical defense class, for combat without use of magic. Also, you will be having a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Unfortunately, she couldn't come to the Welcome Feast because she had to take care of some business. Kindly excuse her. And may I please have the pleasure to tell you that two students who graduated last year have accepted my job offer to help the teachers of Hogwarts with anything they might need, Fred and George Weasley!"  
  
Ron gaped as his twin brothers entered from the door to the left of the Head Table and grinned as they took the seats at the corner of the table.  
  
"Eat up, students!" Dumbledore said as he sat back down again.  
  
"They're your brothers, Weasley-san?" Syaoran asked him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, still looking dumbstruck. "So that was the job they were telling Mum about!"  
  
Sakura turned to Syaoran, "That Phys. Defense class made you happy, ne, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
He grinned at Sakura, blushing a little as Harry and Hermione looked on curiously at them.  
  
"Hai." 


	4. Untitled

Chapter Four: Untitled  
  
"Hey, this is great!" Ron exclaimed, looking from his schedule to his new friends. "We've got every subject together!"  
  
Hermione grabbed the schedule while munching on her buttered toast. "That's true. I've only got one subject that we haven't got together, and that's Arithmancy. You've got Divination for that." She commented.  
  
"That's great, right, Sakura?" Harry said, blushing a little. Privately, Ron thought he had a slight crush on Sakura as well.  
  
Sakura grinned at him, ignoring Syaoran's low protective growl. Eriol chuckled behind his hand. They finished their breakfast of English muffins, buttered toast, and pumpkin juice in peace after that, their silence temporarily having been interrupted by the arrival of their mail and packages through the owl post. Two brown school owls delivered Syaoran and Sakura's mail. Syaoran's mother had sent him a letter that he immediately pocketed. His sisters had sent him letters as well, with a package of sweets that they had told him was for 'Kawaii Sakura-chan and their Kawaii little brother' to share with each other. Blushing a little, he glared at Eriol who was smiling evilly at him, holding Nakuru and Spinel's letter in his hands. He had already pocketed Tomoyo's letter safely in his robes.  
  
Sakura had received four letters: one from her father, one from Touya, and one from Tomoyo, and the last one from Yukito. The letter from her Otou-san was warm and pleasant, and she was still smiling after reading it.  
  
Touya's letter should have been funny, if only he hadn't called her 'kaijuu' in the very first sentence and if only he hadn't enclosed a necklace in his envelope that made Syaoran irritated. Touya had said that it could drive away evil spirits and to use it well. Actually, his very words were, "Wear this always, okay, kaijuu? It's for driving away evil spirits like that Chinese Gaki who's reading my letter beside you!" She wore the necklace nevertheless. It was a gift after all, and the emerald star pendant on it glittered beautifully. Sakura sweatdropped when she read the next sentence that was obviously for Syaoran all in capital letters, "STAY AWAY FROM MY IMOUTO, YOU GAKI!!" Looking to her side, she saw that Syaoran was indeed reading Touya's letter from over her shoulder, a vein popping on his head and his hands tightly clenched into fists. Muttering a frightened "Hoeee," she quickly switched to Tomoyo's letter.  
  
It was a little long, all about Tomoyo lamenting the fact that she couldn't videotape her 'precious and SO KAWAII Sakura-chan' and that she couldn't make her anymore costumes. Sakura earned multiple animé-ish sweatdrops while reading it, but in the end, she was touched by Tomoyo's words. Sakura-chan, we can't be together like we were before, but just remember that I will always look after you, wherever you are. Smile always and be the genki Sakura-chan that I we know and love. Zettai daijobu da yo! Tomoyo-chan P.S. Say hello to Li-kun for me. I sent Eriol-kun his own letter.  
  
Sakura's last letter was pleasant enough, Yukito telling her that Yue and Kero-chan were alright and well at his house, except that Yue was always getting pissed off with Kero and Kero was always annoying Yue-san. "However," he wrote "we have actually progressed from Yue-san trying to shoot Kero-chan with his arrows ten times a day to five times a day, so I really think that they will be getting along with each other fine soon. Take care always!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head at Yukito's letter. "Yukito-san is ever the optimist, ne?"  
  
Standing up, Eriol shouldered his bag. "You know, we'd better get going. We have Transfiguration first period." He turned to Ron, "Didn't you tell me that our teacher for that subject is McGonagall-sensei?"  
  
Ron blinked at his usage of another foreign term. "Yeah, and she's very strict." Shoving his last piece of toast into his mouth, he stood up as well, pulling on Harry and Hermione's arms. "C'mon, we better go."  
  
Syaoran stood up, brushing some stray crumbs from his uniform. He offered his hand to Sakura, who smiled up at him and took it immediately. He hefted his small backpack and glanced at Sakura's handbag. "You want me to carry that?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and tugged on his hand. They followed after the others who had gone ahead of them already.  
  
**  
  
"I really don't know what you three have reached into your studies of Transfiguration, Ms. Kinimoto, Mr. Li, and Mr. Hir-hirwi-how do you pronounce your name again?" Asked a flustered Professor McGonagall.  
  
Eriol stood up politely. "Hiragizawa, Professor. But I really wouldn't mind if you called me just Eriol."  
  
Blushing a little, she nodded. "Fine, Eriol. What are we going to do about that?"  
  
Syaoran spoke up. "Professor, why don't you continue on with your normal lesson plan? I'm sure we could catch up," saying so, he, Sakura, and Eriol took out their wands from the bags. All three had received ordinary wands from Dumbledore because he knew that it would cause a commotion if they used their own magic at school.  
  
McGonagall studied the three from the top of her spectacles. "If you say so." Addressing the whole class, she told them, "Today, we are going to start transfiguring more complex subjects. Ms. Granger, please come up to the front of the room."  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Hermione stood up from her seat beside Ron and Harry and walked up to McGonagall. The Ravenclaws, who took that class with the Gryffindors, looked on with interest. "Now, I would like you to Transfigure my desk into a bed. You know how to do that, right?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Taking another deep breath, she pointed her wand at the desk and uttered a silent incantation. A second passed, and with a popping sound, a bed complete with pillows and sheets took the place of the desk. The Gryffindors watching applauded the grinning Hermione, who was blushing slightly. She returned to her seat still smiling.  
  
"Very good, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said, giving her a rare smile. She called on a Ravenclaw student to do the same. When the student had transfigured the desk to a four poster bed and back, McGonagall awarded him five points as well. "Now, would the class please all stand up and move to the sides? Thank you."  
  
The students did so, wondering what McGonagall was going to do.  
  
"Eriol, come up to the front of the room."  
  
He broke away from the crowd but he couldn't resist giving Syaoran another evil smile and in return, Syaoran started glaring at him again. "Not again," Sakura muttered to herself.  
  
"Now, I would like you to try transfiguring all the chairs and desks into one-seater sofas, and I want you to do it simultaneously. I know that it is far harder than what I asked Ms. Granger and Mr. Caldwell to do and I will understand if you will not be able to do it, but I really need to know what you three are capable of doing. Do you understand, Mr. Eriol?"  
  
"Perfectly, Professor." He replied with a calm smile. Turning around, he winked at Sakura and Syaoran before raising his wand, ignoring the murmurs from the other students. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and his wand glowed red. With another loud pop, before their very eyes, all the chairs and desks became little black and dark blue sofas.  
  
After changing the chairs and desks back with the same nonchalance that he had shown earlier, Eriol walked back calmly, ignoring the amazed stares of the other students, even Hermione, who was gaping at him. Ron turned to her with wide-eyes. "That was supposed to be impossible, right? I thought McGonagall was kidding when she told Eriol to do that!"  
  
"It was impossible! I thought only seventh-graders could do that!"  
  
Harry ignored them, his eyes narrowed at Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol who were conversing with each other as if nothing had happened. 'There's something weird about them.' 


	5. Untitled

Chapter Five: Untitled  
  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth-years entered the Physical Defense classroom wearing comfy shirts and either short shorts or bicycle shorts. A notice had told them to wear comfy clothes so that they would be able to move for freely and easily. Eriol was still teasing Syaoran about how cute he looked in his baggy gray gym pants and white shirt and he was still glaring at Eriol, Sakura only managing to restrain him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing at them.  
  
Sakura noticed a boy with ice blonde hair glaring at Harry, his two fat friends staring at each other blankly.  
  
Ron was the first one to speak, making his voice louder to be able to be heard over the loud and excited chatter of the other students. "So, d'you know who our teacher's gonna be? McGonagall said he couldn't attend the Welcome Feast because of 'reasons that I don't have to tell you, Weasley'," he said, mimicking their Transfiguration teacher's stern voice. Sakura giggled.  
  
"I don't have a clue. But you should like this class, right, my cute little descendant?" (A/N: No need to tell you who said that, right?)  
  
A vein popped in Syaoran's forehead animé style.  
  
"STOP THAT, YOU BAKA!" He shouted. The crowd fell quiet as they all stared at the commotion.  
  
A sweat-dropping Sakura placed her hand on his arm. "Calm down, Syaoran- kun. Eriol-kun was just teasing you," she soothed.  
  
"Baka Eriol," he muttered. Fortunately, the door to the classroom opened right at that second.  
  
In walked a young man, looking to be near their age, wearing black gym pants and a black snug shirt. His hair was dark as well and he walked up to the platform in front of the room with a confident smile. He was as tall as Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Okay, fifth-years. I'm your teacher for this Physical Defense Class, Professor Quinn. So."  
  
"He looks cool enough, ne?" Eriol whispered to Sakura, smirking when Syaoran glared at him and pulled Sakura closer to him.  
  
"Hai. He's young too, actually I think he's our age," she replied.  
  
Apparently, the boy with the ice-blonde hair that she had noticed earlier had noted the same thing. His voice ringing with disdain, he addressed their new teacher without a trace of respect. "You're our age, and I don't sense any special power or magic from you! How could you teach us?" He sneered.  
  
The only thing 'special' about me is that I know martial arts and you don't," he replied, still smiling. Actually, he seemed amused by the boy's protest. "My level of power is the same as everyone else's in this room, but I have more martial arts training than any of you. It's the only ability needed for this job, so I was hired easily." He shrugged, then clapped his hands twice and training mats appeared in the center of the room. "Professor Dumbledore told me that Hogwarts has decided to add a Physical Defense class to their curriculum, so that in case you students have to fight without your magic or your wands, you will not be utterly defenseless. Among the skills I am to teach you guys are hand-to-hand combat as well as fighting with other weapons. Now be honest. Does anyone here actually know how to fight?"  
  
The students looked at each other in uncertainty. Behind her, Ron was whispering to Harry, "Er.does fighting a Basilisk, dementors, and a Hungarian Horntail qualify as fighting?"  
  
"I really don't think so," Harry whispered back. They all stared when Syaoran raised his hand, his face expressionless.  
  
Professor Quinn grinned. He came down from the platform and stood in front of one of the training mats, motioning for Syaoran to do the same. "So, one of you knows how to fight." He turned to the students once more. "This is just an exhibition match, so you will know what we are most likely going to be doing in this class. Mr. Li, right?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. Sakura heard the Slytherin boy who had spoken earlier to Professor Quinn mutter distinctly, "show-off."  
  
"Mr. Li will help me. Remember, we are only aiming to show the students how to fight, not to kill each other. Ready?"  
  
Syaoran dropped down to a defensive stance as a response, his amber eyes completely focused on his opponent. The spectators waited breathlessly, Li's fan club consisting of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown off to the sides and cheering noisily.  
  
Suddenly, fist met fist and the students gasped as a reverberating thud echoed throughout the room. When they looked back at the two fighters, they were shocked to see that they had already started fighting, Syaoran's fist meeting Quinn's at the middle of the mat.  
  
Ron gaped at them, "Bloody hell! I didn't even see them move!"  
  
The fighters jumped backwards from each other, Quinn smiling at Syaoran's skill, the Li Clan leader appraising his opponent with newfound respect. Within seconds, they were in contact with another once again, Quinn releasing a barrage of punches and kicks and Syaoran blocking them all with his arms. Suddenly, it was Syaoran who was attacking, aiming a spinning kick to Quinn's head, which he blocked with his arm. Li lost his balance, about to fall on his head, but he extended one hand and backflipped agilely to avoid Quinn's sweeping kick.  
  
He dropped to the ground and executed a perfect sweeping kick of his own, but the professor jumped out of the way just in time. Panting a little, he landed on the edge of the math, his smile replaced by a smirk now. "You're good," he commented.  
  
Wiping a little sweat from his brow, Li let out his breath first before answering, "You too."  
  
Professor Quinn grinned at him. "We're going nowhere with hand-to- hand combat. What say we use a little. weaponry?"  
  
Syaoran smirked at him. "Why not, sensei?" Without another word, Syaoran had transformed his Elemental Sword from its necklace form and he was now holding it confidently in his right hand, assuming another stance. A glaive appeared in Quinn's hand, looking just as deathly sharp as Li's sword.  
  
"Oi, Eriol!" Ron turned to Eriol, whose arms were crossed as he watched the fight with sharp eyes. "Li could get hurt there!"  
  
"I'm sure Li can take care of himself, right, Sakura?"  
  
"Hai!" Sakura nodded. Ron was still looking a little doubtful but he backed off.  
  
Quinn rushed at Syaoran, his glaive in an offensive angle. Meeting him halfway, Syaoran parried with his sword and then did a forward flip, thinking of attacking their sensei from behind. Quinn whirled around, anticipating the move, and stabbed at Syaoran. Eyes wide, he brought up his sword, metal clashing against metal, the sound ringing in the quiet room. Syaoran deftly parried the glaive to the left, away from him and aimed a punch to Quinn's abdomen, but a second before it reached its target, their professor had bounced safely away.  
  
He wiped sweat of his forehead. "This is getting nowhere. What say we finish this right now, Li?"  
  
Syaoran dropped down, legs bent and knees taut. "Why not, sensei?" The other students waited in anticipation for the end of the highly exciting match. Sakura was satisfied to see that the boy who had called Syaoran a show-off earlier was now looking rightly shocked, his mouth hanging a little open.  
  
Eriol silently counted in his mind. Three. two. one. NOW!  
  
Simultaneous to the end of his counting, a strong wind suddenly blew from the center of the room as the two fighters charged at each other, stirring up clouds of dust and dirt. Sakura raised her arm to shield her eyes, then glanced up when she felt that no dust particles were hitting her. Blinking she looked from the slightly transparent dark blue shield surrounding them and Harry and his friends. "Arigatou, Eriol," she said.  
  
He gave her a genuine smile. "It's nothing."  
  
Sakura turned to their new friends. "Potter-kun, Weasley-san, Hermie- san! Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Harry replied shakily.  
  
Hermione gaped at Eriol. "How did you do that anyway?!" she exclaimed, tapping the shield with her fingers. "I didn't even see you use your wand! And I'm positively sure that this isn't the Shield Charm that Flitwick taught us!"  
  
"It was something I. picked up back home," he replied, shrugging. He held up his hand a little and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared when it started to glow a little red for a second, and then the shield disappeared.  
  
All the students looked back at the center of the room, where the wind had erupted from earlier. They all stared when they saw Syaoran and Professor Quinn standing close to each other, Syaoran's sword point resting on Quinn's chest, the Professor's glaive positioned on Syaoran's neck. They were both breathing hard.  
  
They stood on that position for a few more seconds, before finally, Quinn backed off, nodding at Syaoran. "Excellent match, Li. Class dismissed."  
  
Syaoran bowed at Professor Quinn, then began walking calmly back to Sakura and Eriol. Seamus, Dean, and Neville's eyes widened even more when his sword glowed for a second and then shortened into its false form, an assortment of red strings and black beads. He pocketed it as he approached them.  
  
"Sugoi, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully. "You both fought well."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brow at Sakura for a minute. "Why didn't you raise your hand earlier? You know how to fight, Sakura."  
  
"She does?" Surprisingly, this question came from Eriol.  
  
Li nodded. "Yeah. I've been teaching her for a few months now." He turned to Sakura. "You were a fast learner, koi."  
  
Sakura blushed at the endearment that only she, Syaoran, and Eriol understood, while Lavender and Parvati glared at her and stared in awe at Syaoran, all the while making puppy dog eyes at him that he pointedly ignored.  
  
Ron found his voice again and exclaimed in amazement, "That was bloody brilliant!"  
  
Syaoran blushed a little at the unaccustomed praise.  
  
Harry came up to him, smiling friendly as well. "Yeah, Li. You are a good fighter. Teach me some of those moves, will you?"  
  
He shrugged, smiling a little. "Why not?"  
  
Sakura suddenly snapped her fingers, as if remembering something. As they strolled out the classroom, she turned to Harry. "Potter-kun, could you tell me who that boy is?"  
  
His eyes followed Sakura's pointed finger towards the boy with ice- blonde hair and the disdainful voice who was now walking swiftly ahead of them. His eyes narrowed behind his glasses while Ron let out a barely repressed growl. "Him? Why do you ask, Sakura?"  
  
"Ano, he said earlier that you were a show-off, Syaoran-kun." Her voice dropped a little lower as she winced at her next words. "and, onegai, don't be angry."  
  
Syaoran's frown deepened at Sakura's hesitation. "What is it, Sakura?"  
  
"He um.told me that he wanted to know me better one time we bumped into each other at the hallways. I told him that you were already my boyfriend, don't worry, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Syaoran suddenly stopped walking. Eriol looked back at him and chuckled at his face.  
  
"He WHAT?!" Harry blinked when Syaoran suddenly appeared in front of him, looking downright pissed and furious. "Potter-san, who was that. that. gaki who made a pass at Sakura?"  
  
Ron grinned, knowing that they had another ally at their hatred of Malfoy. "He's Draco Malfoy," he supplied helpfully. "He's extremely rich and obnoxious because he's a pure-blood and a spoiled brat." They continued walking. "Malfoy hates us," he said, indicating him and Hermione, "but he hates Harry the most."  
  
"Why does he hate you, Potter-san?" Eriol's soft voice interjected.  
  
"He's jealous," Hermione replied flatly.  
  
"He's a moron," Ron said simultaneously with Hermione.  
  
"He's a freak," Harry replied the same time Hermione and Ron spoke.  
  
Eriol and Sakura burst out laughing while Syaoran grinned and said, "You don't like him too much, I see."  
  
"You really shouldn't try being friends with him, Sakura. He's bad influence, Malfoy." Ron advised.  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "I'll keep that in mind." 


End file.
